The Call of the Wolf
by goingthedistance
Summary: During wolfstime, Red gives into one of her more carnal desires.


Red remembered exactly when it had started. After escaping Red's village, they'd traveled quite a distance, keeping to themselves. Everyone thought they were sisters, 'Mary' and Red, despite their only physical similarities being their dark, curly hair. People believed what they wanted to. Days ago they'd received a message from Granny via airmail; she would be meeting them in a town nearby in three days time. They'd found a quaint inn there, Granny's arrival now only a sunrise away.

This night was the sixth wolfstime since Peter's death and Snow noticed Red had been acting strangely all day, as she had during wolfs time since their leaving. She'd gotten out of bed late, hadn't eaten and barely said two words to her pretend-sister all day. But the sun had set now and Red was already in bed, clutching tightly to the red hood wrapped around her. Snow crawled into the goose feather bed beside her, reaching out for her tentatively. "Don't." Red snapped, teeth on edge. Red swore she could feel the beast inside her, making her blood boil. Snow's touch only ever made things worse during this time, igniting other desires she'd rather not expose. It was easier this way.

She'd never noticed before finding out the truth how hot she felt during wolfstime, her hood slowly becoming an oven. She'd roast alive before taking it off. Responding with a concerned frown to Red's hostility, Snow sunk back into her place beside the girl. Red was different since they left. In the six wolfstimes since they'd been on the run, Red was always worse than usual during it, no doubt in Snow's mind that it was due to the memories. And perhaps it was something chemical as well, she thought. Snow peeled back the layers of blankets silently before clambering under them, not wanting to upset Red further.

After a while Snow felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes, just then realizing that she'd shut them. She wasn't sure how long she'd dozed off for. Red was closer now, blue-grey eyes looking intently into Snow's. "I'm sorry I was short with you earlier." Red apologized, eyes watery with emotion. Snow thought that it surely wasn't the only thing on Red's mind. Snow scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as Red tucked her head in the crook of Snow's neck.

"It's fine, Red. I know this must be hard for you."

Red felt alone in the world; the only thing lessening the crushing feeling was the friend following her around the countryside. The friend she knew now as Snow had her own problems, her own secrets. Sometimes it seemed like she wanted to tell Red something, maybe more about her past, but then she always seemed to change her mind. Red had assumed she didn't trust her enough. But now with Snow touching her, her breath warm on Red's skin, the werewolf could feel another carnal desire awakening. Red couldn't risk their friendship over her wolfstime urges, which is what she pretended they were. It was easier to pretend she only felt this way during wolfstime. But still, would Snow even object? She didn't have anyone. She was probably lonely; at least that's what the inner beast told Red as her hand trailed down Snow's arm.

For months now she'd had to ignore her friend's all-too-sweet scent, tempting her as Snow drifted off to sleep, that same angelic expression on her face. And it was always worse when the moon was full. But now she was awake, close against her, and the beast was making demands of her. Red's thinking was hazy, finding it difficult to concentrate, and of course the added factor of her friend's closeness wasn't helping. Suddenly, Red vaulted herself upwards, swinging a leg over Snow and hovering above her, the temptation too strong now to deny. "Snow," Red began breathily, her eyes dark with lust. "Don't hate me for this." Red said quickly, wasting no time before leaning down and pressing her lips against the bright red ones below her.

Snow's eyes went wide for a moment before fluttering closed, thinking of all the times she'd wondered what this would feel like. It was hard for Snow not to wonder; she'd always thought Red was breathtakingly beautiful. But after Peter, Snow was certain she'd never know, not even a quick kiss.

But this was something entirely different. Red's warm lips pressed against hers urgently, hungry for that which they'd never tasted before tonight. Snow put a hand to the small of Red's back, pulling her even closer. It wasn't as though either hadn't kissed anyone before, but both of their experience prior had been as innocent as kisses could be. But now they were in a bed and their kisses were far from chaste, Red's fingers quickly moving to the edge of Snow's nightgown, inching it up and fully expecting to be stopped. Because kissing was one thing, but surely Snow didn't want that from her. The only acknowledgment Red received however was a hand on hers, guiding the chemise further up Snow's body.

"I could never hate you," Snow murmured, her pulse thrumming in her head as her nightgown came up over her head, raven curls tumbling down around her shoulders as she was freed of it. Red's lips crashed back into hers once they were both free from clothing, the only piece of cloth remaining being that crimson cloak, now surrounding them both like a blanket as the wolf girl hovered over the princess. Red's hands were desperate for closeness as they groped at silky flesh, the wolf within her appeased for the moment as Snow moaned, she clinging to Red with just as much need. But the wolf wouldn't be fully satisfied until the princess howled underneath her like one of her own.

It was sweeter than a kill, hearing Snow breathing her affections and having her writhe beneath her as Red brought her to the precipice of relief. Snow said that she loved her. Red knew she felt the same, but she couldn't think about that now though, she had to please the wolf. Please Snow. The wolf urged her to keep Snow on the edge until she begged for it, teeth nipping at Snow's flesh as she continued to tease. It wasn't long before she got what she wanted, the sound of Snow's requests driving her mad with desire. The princess cried out Red's name as she unraveled, toes curling and back arching up into the wolf girl.

After they collapsed back on the bed, both working at regaining their breath, Snow's mouth fell open in awe. She'd imagined it before, but that was better than anything she could've concocted. It was also different than she'd imagined, much more passionate and lustful where Snow would've expected gentleness and caution. Had she been so consumed with desire that it hadn't even mattered to Red who it was? The air was thick with silence as Snow turned on her side, Red watching her like a predator until she noticed Snow's concerned expression.

"What is it?" Red asked, brushing a stray curl from Snow's face as her brow furrowed. Red wondered if Snow regretted it. Hadn't liked it, maybe. The tender gesture softened Snow's face some as she chewed on her lip, eyes still uncertain.

"Did that- did it mean anything to you?" Snow's voice cracked slightly, quite obviously trying to hold her emotions at bay. The princess told herself that even if it didn't she would still be happy that she'd gotten to know what it was like. Whether that was true or not she was unsure. Red's lips parted, moving closer and cupping her cheek. The fact that Snow thought it hadn't meant anything left Red both upset and flabbergasted.

"Of course it did. I've- I've wanted to do that for a long time." Red assured her, caressing her face gently as Snow's lips turned up in a smile.

"So have I… But why now? What convinced you?" Snow asked, genuinely curious. Red seemed unsure what to say, almost ashamed to admit that it had been the wolf.

"During wolfstime I get… My urges are… stronger." She managed, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she shrugged. Snow simply nodded and seemed to be deeply interested. Red studied her face for a moment before continuing, feeling the guilt of how unkind she'd been leaving a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"That's why I've been so harsh with you. It's been easier than having to resist tackling you at every turn." She explained, her expression apologetic.

"Does that mean you want to _tackle_ me again?" Snow's smile turned coy, an eyebrow raising playfully as their legs intermingled.

"I was hoping you'd ask."


End file.
